Cheetah Girls
by MajesticBurn
Summary: BW Songfic, about Cheetor's sisters, I'm not giving it all away. Reviews please. All flames mocked.


My first and probably only songfic, they're hard. I've had this idea floating around since I got the CD from a friend over the summer. One-shot... maybe, I don't know yet. Tell me what you think about it. I don't own Beast-wars Characters or the song lerics, I do however claim rights to: Iota, Koya, Mirtia, Nipper, Melody, Kayney, and Sugar-Pop.

* * *

Cheetah-Girls

Song-fic

Cheetor stalked silently behind Dinobot.

_There's a time… when we all must choose…_

He was pondering what to do, he had seen so much fighting… he was ready to quit.

_To ether quit, or follow through…_

He knew he would need to make his choice soon, or he would be trapped fighting a useless war forever.

_To choose what they say… or trust your heart… to somehow lead you through, the dark…_

He wondered if any of the others felt the way he did, he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching them…

_You're not the only one… who's dreaming…who needs help… to carry on…_

He was suddenly pounced on by an unknown creature; he turned in surprise to try to see his attacker.

_We_ _might get lonely… but we're not, alone…_

His eyes met those of another cheetah, her eyes dazzling blue with spots to mach. He was frozen a moment until he heard her laugh. It was familiar, and he heard other giggles and saw several pairs of glowing eyes staring at him through the bushes, "No WAY!" He shouted in surprise.

'_Cause we are sisters… we stand together…we make up one big family but we don't look the same…_

"Iota! Twin sister! What are you?"

"Sh-sh brother. Koya is injured. We need to get her medical help." A much smaller cheetah cub came out of its hiding space, limping on her left front leg. Bright purple spots decorated her fur.

Other cubs came out, one with red spots, another with pink, another with green, another with orange, and a final one with white spots.

_Our spots are different… different colors…We make each other stronger…and that ain't ever gonna change…_

"Baby sisters! What are you doing here! You should be home on Cybertron!"

The one with white spots spoke up, "There was a mix-up so we ended up on your ship, we were lucky to find each other at all!"

"Oh Mirtia!" He nuzzled her with his nose, "Little Genius…"

_We're Cheetah Girls, Cheetah Sisters…_

"What's going on here Cheetor?" Dinobot demanded as he spun around, expecting an attack.

"These are my sisters Dinobot."

_Gotta do what we gotta do… got the brains got the power and we speak the truth…_

"We were scattered across the planet, it was lucky that we found each other, and… isn't that a wanted Predacon!" Mirtia squeeked.

_We're from everywhere all around the world…_

"Oh common!" the one with green spots protested, "He would've attacked us if he was a Predacon, besides, I like how he just gets to the point."

"Nippier!" her oldest sister scolded.

_So ya best respect the Cheetah girls!_

"Can't we just hurry up?" The one with pink spots complained, "Look at poor little Koya needs help now!"

The one with orange spots nuzzled her, "Oh Melody… don't worry."

"But Kayney… I _am_ worried about her…"

_We've been singin' from our birth… working hard for what we deserve…_

"Let's just go already." The one with red spots sounded annoyed.

"Oh calm down Sugar-Pop." Iota purred, "Mother didn't raise monsters, right?"

_Trying not to break the rules… 'Cause mama didn't raise no fools…_

Shortly after, they left. However, returning to base without being spotted by Predacons proved too difficult to manage.

_It would seem we're only dream' in… and we need help to carry on…_

"Cheetor?" Iota whispered before the assault.

"Yeah sis?"

"I-I don't know if I can hold up my promise to protect them. I thought I could… but… I can't do it on my own…"

_It's good to know we're not… alone…_

"Don't worry sis, you have me, you'll never be alone, we'll always be together. I promise." Cheetor assured her, feeling proud and confident.

She gave him a cheetah smile, "Thanks bro, I need all the help I can get."

'_Cause we are sisters… we stand together…we make up one big family but we don't look the same…_

Then they came out of nowhere. Koya, Melody, Kayney, and Mirtia were all destroyed immediately, but they stood together, to the death.

_Our spots are different… different colors…We make each other stronger…and that ain't ever gonna change…_

Iota was hit hard, but she lunged for the Predacon who destroyed her sisters, a bear-like creature known as Suite, and clamped down hard on its neck, she managed to mutter but one phrase; protect them.

_Believe it mister… We're Cheetah Girls, Cheetah Sisters…_

Even after Suite was dead she still held on tight, for she too had died in the fight. But the other Predacons had retreated, saving Sugar-Pop, Nipper, Cheetor, and Dinobot.

_Someone's always there behind… to catch us if we fall…_

Sugar-Pop was crying onto Cheetor's shoulder, "Why? Why'd she do it Cheetor? Why…"

'_Cause we are sisters… we stand together…we make up one big family but no we don't look the same…_

"She knew it was the only way to save the rest of us. Don't worry; she'll always be with us."

"But why couldn't she've lived too? Why…" Nipper asked through tears.

"Because child," Dinobot began, "She decided that the life of her siblings was more important than her own, she was very honorable."

_Our spots are different… different colors…We make each other stronger…and that ain't ever gonna change…_

Tigertron arrived at the scene a few moments later, "What happened here! Who were these young bots!" he asked in confusion. Cheetor looked away.

_Believe it mister-mister…We're Cheetah Girls, Cheetah Sisters…_

"They were the Cheetah sisters, my sisters, and they will always be together, even though some of them are now gone, and I still love them very much."

"I-I'm sorry for your loss Cheetor my friend."

He didn't acknowledge Tigertron's comment; he simply knelt down and nuzzled his two remaining sisters, then looked off into the sunset, "They won't be forgotten, and nether will there final; act of selflessness."

End… or is it?


End file.
